


You Know Me Too Well

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton POV, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Patient John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: Alexander wakes up in a foul mood. John is patient is as ever.





	You Know Me Too Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobelbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/gifts).



I awoke with a foul taste in my mouth and in a fouler mood. Exactly why, I couldn’t say, but the prospect of getting out of bed, readying myself for the day, and trudging through the same monotony of work transformed into a scowl on my face. I leaned up on my elbow and tried to peer out the window, but flopped back onto the pillow with a groan. Laurens didn’t move and I secretly resented him for not waking up and asking what was wrong, though I knew that thought was absurd. 

 

I purposely flopped an arm down on the blanket between us and peeked over to see if it roused Laurens even a little. I was pleased to see that it had. 

 

He groaned into the pillow; his eyes slowly opened and he looked at me with a closed smile. “Up already?” he whispered hoarsely. 

 

I don’t know why I had felt the need to wake him, I didn’t feel like talking and all he would do was worry and want to talk. And I didn’t want to talk  _ with _ someone.  I wanted to talk  _ to _ someone. No, I wanted to yell at someone. Laurens should not be that person.

 

But he became that person. “I’ve been up for awhile,” I said tersely. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, and ran his fingers through my hair. 

 

I shrugged. “Just-” I stopped. “Nothing.”

 

“You can tell me,” John whispered. 

 

“I’m fine,” I glared. I think he knew that whenever I said it, I didn’t mean it. He stared at me with a furrowed brow. “Ugh, Laurens,” I scoffed and turned towards the wall. 

 

I felt his arm slip around my waist and his face move his way into the crook of my neck and hair. “You know you can tell me,” he whispered in my ear. “You can tell me anything.”

 

“I’m sorry you woke up,” I flinched away from his soft kisses on my neck. 

 

“I’m not,” he said. “I’d stay up all night with you if you needed.” 

 

“Fortunately, you don’t have to,” I said abruptly. “It’s time to get up.” I pushed back the covers and let his hand slip down my back without so much as any acknowledgment. 

 

I stomped heavily across the room to where my clothes were folded and started rustling through them. I didn’t even hear Laurens come up behind me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

 

“Alex,” he said softly. “Please, you can tell me anything.” 

 

I tensed at the thought of hurting him, but I wasn’t even able to tell him what was wrong since  _ I _ didn’t even know. 

 

“It’s nothing,” I said. I could almost feel his eyes on my back and the color rising to my cheeks. 

 

“If it affects you like this, it’s not nothing,” he said softly and turned me so I was facing him. Cupping my chin, he lifted my head. “Look at me,” he whispered. “It’s just me. You can tell me anything.”

 

My shoulders slumped at the sudden release of tension, but I felt my cheeks growing warm with a blush again. “I have nothing to tell you,” I tried explaining weakly. “I have no reason to feel this way.”

 

Pulling me tight into his embrace, he hugged me close. “Then when you know what the reason is, will you tell me?” I nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. 

 

“You worry too much,” I said in a feeble attempt to divert attention away from me. 

 

“I am the way God made me,” he said, mimicking my own words on many occasions. 

 

“I think you just know me too well,” I chuckled into his chest. 

 

“And I would have it no other way,” Laurens whispered, and hugged me closer. 


End file.
